mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Crab
|next = / / . |hide = Small and large hiding holes and whirlpools |prey = Berries, Plankton, Mice, Shrimps, Trout, Rabbits, Mushroom, Blackberry and Seaweed |predators = all animals from Mole to Lion. and their equivalents |passive = Walks in land Can climb Hills and Rocks Sightly faster than all OceanAnimals |special = Can hide in its shell while pressing W |equivalent = / |realeased = Nov 22 |tier = 3 }} UPGRADED to CRAB! Crabs can survive on dry land! (On land, Press W to go into your shell!) The Crab is the third ocean animal in Mope.io, and the ocean equivalent of the Pig and Penguin. Technical The crab: * Upgrades from either the rabbit, trout or arctic hare at 200 XP. * Has a maximum XP capacity of 450 XP, at which point it will evolve into a mole or a seahorse or a seal or a pigeon. * Can hide in small and large hiding holes or Whirlpools. * Can eat rabbits, trouts, shrimps, mice, brown mushrooms, blackberry and seaweed. * Can be eaten by squids and everything between fox and cheetah. * Loses water slower on land, compared to other ocean animals. * Can climb hills and Rocks. Appearance The Crab is one of the simplest animals in the game and is pretty small. Its tail is not directly visible. Its base color is red, and its only characteristic is its image-only side claws, and without images, it actually walks forwards. It gains a new appearance when hiding inside its shell. When in the shell, it is covered by a triangle-like cover, which is a light shade of red. A little bit of the head and claws stick out when inside the shell. Crabs also have a low health range, so a shock from a stingray does a lot of damage. Strategy Upgrading from crab is pretty easy as now you can eat the seaweeds. They give you a lot of XP. When you are threatened by a predator such as a squid, go onto an ocean hill (very common around the ocean) and hide in your shell. Wait there until your predator leaves. However, this will not work with turtles. If one comes by, quickly dive and look for a whirlpool to hide in. Even though you are capable of going on land, it is not recommended to do so as you are very slow on land. Land predators such as mole can easily outrun you and if you traveled very far from any source of water, then chances are you will die. When hunting, try to look for shrimps and water rabbits and mice. They are very easy target as they are slow in water. You are slightly faster than shrimps (Not noticeable) so you can chase them down. Trouts are slightly harder as they have a boost ability that can outrun you. If you see one though, chase them down! Don't give up unless you are clearly much further away from it. Like with shrimp and Trout, try looking for healing stones and sharks. Either will level you up very fast. Gallery Screenshot 29.png|The crab with a Kraken. Screenshot 28.png|Freshly upgraded/evolved crab. Newcrab2.png Crab.png Crab old.png Trivia * The crab is the only animal that walks sideways. * It is the only ocean animal along with Turtle,Flamingo,Pelican and its mutation that can go onto land and not run out of water within a few seconds. * This is the lowest tier animal who can climb Hills and Rocks. *Hiding in shell crab design was changed on March 14. *It's one of the only 3 animal that doesn't have a tail,Also It's the highest tier animal doesn't have a tail. Category:Animals Category:Early-Game Animals Category:Ocean Category:Formatted Category:Mope.io Category:Ocean Animals Category:Invertebrates Category:Crustaceans